Kate
Kate is the director and inaugural host of the Perfectly Generic Podcast. They were formerly a professional esports manager and previously selected as staff on the SCP Foundation. They've been reading Homestuck since April 10, 2009. Appearances Perfectly Generic Podcast * Episode 1: Hiveswap and Hiveswap Accessories * Episode 2: Vast Error * Episode 3: The Girls of Paradox Space * Episode 4: The Calliope Episode * Episode 5: THE CALIBORN EPISODE. * Episode 6: The Fandom and Peak Homestuck * Episode 7: The One with James Roach * Episode 8: Vriska (Vriska) * Episode 9: ♥︎♦︎♠︎♣︎ * Episode 10: The Dark Souls of Webcomics * Episode 11: Deltarune & the Material Dialectic of Clown Pits * Episode 12: The Unbearable Lightness of Being Dirk * Episode 13: TH3 T3R3Z1 3P1SOD3 * Episode 14: Clownery & Its Discontents * Episode 15: Engage Trickster Mode * Episode 16: FRIENDSHIP * Episode 18: Best of 2018 (So It's Come To This: A Perfectly Generic Clip Show) * Episode 19: Skaianet * Episode 20: Four Girls & Zebruh * Episode 21: Karkat Lives In A Society * Episode 22: The Three Ts of Troll Biology * Episode 23: Darling Kanaya * Episode 24: Roxy Is Dummy Smart * Episode 25: The Ballet of the Dancestors * Episode 28: Honking is the Pinnacle of Literature * Episode 29: How To Recommend Homestuck to People Who Are Nominally Healthy * Episode 30: Pgenpod Live, Pt. 1 - Homestuck * Episode 31: Pgenpod Live, Pt. 2 - Vast Error * Bonus: Post Erisol Fic On April 6 * Episode 32: Je Suis Les8ifins * Episode 33: Relevance, Truth, and Essentiality * Episode 34: Hot Takes on the Homestuck Epilogues * Episode 35: Egberticles * Episode 36: I Am Ascending, and It Is Terrible * Episode 37: Dirk F***ing Strider * Episode 41: I Was The Story Boy * Episode 42: Life, the Universe, and Lesbians * Bonus 2: SAHcon & Trans John * Episode 43: Snowbound Blood: A Vast Error Story * Bonus 3: Puss In Heels * Episode 44: You Were In The Fanfiction Splash Zone, Okay? * Episode 45: Ghost Butts * Episode 46: The Dave of Guy * Episode 47: Homestuck Isn't Fair * Episode 48: Sometimes Love Just Isn't Enough * Episode 49: Live in Renton - Evil Women * Episode 50: The Ultimate Podcast * Episode 52: Semiotics, Bridges, and Off-Ramps * Episode 53: Canon and the Future * Episode 54: The Lady, or the Tiger? * Episode 55: The Monster at the End of this Comic * Episode 56: House of Yaoi Boys * Episode 57: Piles & Piles of Grey People * Episode 58: The Most Ambitious Crossover Event in History * Episode 61: Homestuck^2 Live in Chapel Hill * Episode 64: Scourge Sisters * Episode 67: Live in Staten Island * Episode 68: Are You Happy? * Episode 73: Shrek Week Intermission * Intermission 1: Rose Lalonde at the Heart of Homestuck * Intermission 2: Michael Trout * Intermission 3: Epilogue Divorce Fever * Intermission 4: Homestuck Is Now Legally a Principality * Intermission 5: Gotta Inflate Fast * Intermission 6: EGGMAN! YOU JUST POSTED CRINGE! * Intermission 7: Weed for Gamers™ * Intermission 8: Explicit Calls for Revolution * Intermission 9: LEGO® Brexit * [10/Bonus 3: Puss In Heels|[Intermission 10: Puss In Heels]] * Intermission 11: I'm In The Clown Aisle * Intermission 12: THIS IS CERTAINLY A PROMARE CAR MOMENT * Intermission 14: Coochie Run * Intermission 15: Terminally Online * Intermission 16: Vriska War Never Changes * Intermission 17: The Hottest Take Yet * Intermission 18: A Date at the Ace Hardware * Intermission 19: Disco Elysium * Intermission 20: Out To Lunch * Intermission 21: Calliope Angst Farm I Hate It Here * Episode 1: PROBLEMS AT WORK The Undercut * Episode 1: Intro to F1 Category:People